The Upper East Side of Forks
by Zukaddy
Summary: Bella is the richest girl in NYC. When her parents think she is too wild, she is sent to Forks where she meets the boy of her dreams: Edward. Can the girl who has everything and everyone get the one guy who doesn't want her? ExB. I update every 10 reviews
1. Wild

**I've decided to write a new, uber-bitchy story. Thanks to darklove4ever and her story Guide to New York's Rich and Famous for giving me this idea! The beginning may be a little like a mix of her story and Gossip Girl, but trust me, it'll calm down in a few chapters. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter One: Wild

BPOV

I had my chauffeur, Henry, drop us off in front of 13, the hot nightclub of the week. A valet opened the door of the Land Rover and I stepped out: two slim, smooth, stiletto adorned legs, then my new Betsey Johnson dress, and finally my perfectly made up face and new nose job.

The cameras flashed and reporters stuck their microphones in my face. I pushed them away with a wave of my manicured hand. My mother and stepfather were two of the richest people in America: richer than Oprah. What I wanted, I got. And I wanted everything!

My stepfather was a music mogul. He was almost as famous as Timbaland, but not quite. My mom was an ex-supermodel. She still did some print ads for hair crème and stuff, but she had retired from the runway. Thank gawd! It was so uber-embarrassing to see your mom, the woman who gave me fucking life, stomping her way down the catwalk. It was embarrassing to say the least, but at least it made me rich!

If you need to ask my name, then you live in a cave. But, for those few cave dwellers, my name is Isabella Swan, Bella for short. Now you have no excuse for being ignorant, not even you cave people!

Learn my name, learn my face, and love me!

My friends and I walked down the red carpet and entered the club. The line to enter stretched fifty people deep, but with my last name, I didn't have to wait! Just another perk of being me!

The building was pulsing and dark. It had been an old warehouse before being renovated and the paint was still chipping from the walls. Sweaty bodies grinded close together, boys on girls, girls on girls. This was the place to be.

I passed Paris and Lindsey and blew them a kiss. It was too loud to talk and they weren't really worth my while.

My girls, Tiffany and Audrey, pushed people out of the way as we moved toward our table in the back. We slid into the dark blue leather booth. A cute waiter came up and asked if we'd like anything to drink. I ordered a Grey Goose Cosmo. It didn't matter if I was underage, and I had a fake ID if they asked for one.

Afterward I opened my cell and sent a message to Malcolm. _Hey babe, u coming?_

I'd been seeing Malcolm for a while, but he wasn't anything special. It was more of a publicity relationship. Both of our parents were rich, they were friends, and it looked good for them if we were dating. I didn't feel anything toward him more than friendship. I was looking for my dream guy. Unfortunately, there weren't many rich soul mates in the Upper East Side that I hadn't already dated.

Tiffany was dating Nick, and they were pretty serious. It was cute seeing a couple that hadn't yet been ripped apart by media coverage and publicity. Audrey and Paul had been seeing each other secretly, but everyone knew it. They just pretended so it would seem intimate. Bailey, Tiffany's older sister, jumped around from boy to boy every week. Now I think she was seeing Paris' ex.

My Cosmo arrived, but he still hadn't written back. I was getting tired and frustrated and that wasn't good for my complexion. I took a sip of my drink and tried to relax.

Madeleine, Madi for short, finally arrived with Christian trailing after her. She kissed me on both cheeks and I could smell her smokers' breath. I coughed and tried not to choke. Gawd, I hated when she smoked.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. Uh! Finally! I flipped it open. _Get back in the car. Ur mom called. Ur in TROUBLE!_ It read. It wasn't from Malcolm; it was from Henry.

Mom wanted me, but why did I care? I didn't give a crap about what she said! I hadn't since I was thirteen and had first gotten high on LSD, and I never would. Trouble my ass. She probably was going to bust me for the bottle of champagne I stole last week. But the only thing she'll do is take away my allowance for the week. Oh boy! She's gonna take away $500 but not my credit card! Oh, I should rush home immediately! Not.

I pulled Tiffany's hand and led her out to the dance floor. Christian and Madi followed, but Audrey stayed to flirt with the waiter.

My mother could wait, life couldn't.

What I didn't know was that by not coming home immediately, I'd sealed my fate and Fork's fate in stone.

$50,000 gemstones that is.

Charlie's POV

I was watching the game on TV when my phone rang. "Crap," I swore. It was two minutes till over and the score was Seahawks 21 Eagles 23. And the Hawks had the ball! Damn whoever these people were, they could wait.

So I let it ring. And ring. And ring.

Touchdown! The Seahawks scored and the score was now 27-23 and the clock read 00:30. There was no way we were losing!

The phone rang again.

I grumbled over and picked it up. "Chief Swan residence. Who's speaking?"

"Charlie darling! How are you?" a voice on the other side chirped.

"Renee?"

"Yep! So, how's it going?"

"Um, ok. How are you?" I hadn't spoken to Renee since she'd left me for that rich music guy when we were both 19. Then she'd been a runway model and I'd seen her face all the time. But she had never made contact with me till now. I was surprised she even knew my name, still!

"Oh, I'm great, darling! But, this is a business call, so let's get down to business."

"Uh, what business?" I was groggy. It was 1:00 AM here. Renee hadn't accounted for the time difference when she'd called.

"It's about our daughter, Isabella."

"Our daughter?"

"Yes, dear! Don't you remember? I got pregnant right before I left! She's 17 now, and well, I need your help?"

I was still stunned that I'd had a daughter all these years and hadn't known. But I hadn't talked to Renee in so long that I guess it was possible. I vaguely remembered her taking a pregnancy test and it coming up positive, but I never believed those things. She had left before we'd been able to see a doctor. "Help with what?"

"Bella, she's, well, wild. She parties, drinks, and gets high every other day! I think she's out of control and she won't listen to me anymore! Not even when she's sober. I was wondering if you'd take her for a few months, just to calm her down. Like a rehab, but with family!"

I was outraged. "You call me up in the middle of the night, the first time in eighteen years, to ask me if I'd take my crazy, boozed up daughter off your hands! No! Fuck no! Ask someone else!"

I almost hung up the phone after that, but then I heard her say, "No one else will take her."

It was quiet, almost undistinguishable from the static, so I asked, "What did you say?"

"No one else will take her. They know she's wild. Please Ch-Charlie! Help me with this! I'll pay you like you were a rehab center! Just please help me, help her! Help your daughter!" She was crying now, and she knew I was a sucker for tears, especially her tears.

"Alright," I said with a resigned sigh. "I'll take her for six months. If she's not better by then, it's not my problem. I don't want anything to do with your family, but I can take her if it will save her. She's my daughter too after all."

Renee squealed over the phone and the pitch hurt my ear. "I'll send her on the plane! Be there to meet her, okay!"

"Um, what plane? When?" I asked, but she'd already hung up.

Oh well, I guess I'd better check all the commercial flights from NYC to Seattle. She's gotta be on one of them, right?

**So, what do you think? Do you like it? Review and tell me please!**


	2. Talk

**Hey, reviewers! What up? I love you! Hey, readers, what up? Why didn't you shoot me a review? I'll love you more if you do on this chapter!**

Chapter Two: Talk

BPOV

I partied till 2:00 AM. By that time I was drunker than drunk and could barely stand. Malcolm had never showed up, so I'd drowned my aggravation away in alcohol. Mm… I loved getting high. Some people say they are high on life, but those are the ones who have never really gotten high. They don't know what they're missing…

So, I was dancing with Nick. Tiffany was going at it pretty hard with Paul. It was awful watching them. I mean I know it was just the alcohol, but did we really have to see them doing that in a public place? Sure, we've all done each other, but not in public! Ugh! Poor Audrey! She really liked Paul. Oh well, easy come, easy go.

The DJ was pumping some old Xtina song. I was grinding and in my groove when my phone rang. I wouldn't have heard it over the noise if I hadn't set it to vibrate.

"Hello?" I answered. My voice was slurred even to my ears.

"Bella, darling! Do you have any idea what time it is?" my mother shrieked.

"No, why? Should I be babysitting the brat or something?" The brat was my little sister, Skyler. I'd never been sure why she'd gotten the good name.

"Bella! How drunk are you?"

"I'm not sure…" I really wasn't, and her voice was bugging me. "Listen mom, I gotta go."

"No! Stay on the phone, young lady!"

"M- I'm- up- ca-r-you." I faked the connection breaking up. Then I hung up.

The music changed to a slow song. I drowned my confusion on my mother's phone call by grinding on Nick. He was hott, I was drunk, who knows what was going to happen!

I laughed crazily and smiled to myself. The music swept me up and took me away.

At 2:30 I was riding up the elevator to my penthouse on 5th Avenue. I opened the door with my key, and was creeping into the house, quietly, when the light flicked on and I saw my mother, angry as hell.

"Hey, bitch. What up?" I was so drunk.

"Don't use that language with me, Isabella Marie Collins." (**AN- Renee never married Charlie so Bella doesn't have his last name)**

I tried to sober up. She only used my name when she was frustrated and only used my full name when she was livid. "Sorry, mom."

"We need to talk." Ooh. She was beyond mad now. I was getting a little nervous. What was she going to do today? Take away my credit card? My clothes? My freedom?

I followed her into our living room. It was all done by our decorator with Ralph Lauren décor. He loved my mom and had given it all to us, free of charge. I plopped my drunken ass on the $50,000 couch. "Talk bout what?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "You know what, never mind. You are too drunk right now to actually understand what I'm saying. Go to bed, sleep it off, and then we'll talk."

"'K!" I was beyond gone. I was teetering to my feet, when I tripped and went sprawling on the floor. My heel broke and I cursed. Those were $300 shoes! Damn it!

I got up again and stumbled to my room on one heel. My door was wide open so I just staggered in and flopped on my bed. I didn't even bother undressing beyond kicking off my shoes. My dress may have been expensive, but I wasn't really sure right now. I was long gone into drunken dreamland.

When my alarm woke up it was 10:00 am. I hit the OFF button and went back to sleep. Hangovers were a bitch.

I finally woke up at 1:00 pm. I groggily got up, pulled on a pair of shorts and a tee shirt and went to get some lunch.

Unfortunately, my mom and stepfather standing in the kitchen stopped my lunch break.

"Hey, mommy! Hey, Phil!"

"Izzy, baby. We need to talk." Phil was the only person allowed to call me Izzy. It sounded better from his mouth than Bella did.

"Talk about what?" I grabbed some V8. I'd heard it was good for hangovers.

"About you and your partying," my mom twittered. Gawd, I hated her voice.

"You wanna talk about that? Go open a fucking tabloid! I'm all over them!"

"Don't use that kind of language with us, Bella!"

"Whatev."

"Bella!"

"Izzy, really. This is serious business."

I looked up. When Phil said the "b-word" (business) he meant it. Phil was usually an easygoing guy who wasn't very serious. "Ok, then talk."

"We're sending you to your father."

"What?" I didn't think I'd heard them right. My father was some weird homo who lived in a small town in Washington! My mom had left him before I'd even been born!

"Your father—Charlie. Your partying has gotten too crazy and instead of going to rehab, we are sending you to your dad."

My mouth dropped. "No fuck! I'm not going! What is he gonna do? Show me the error of my ways? Make me a good little girl?"

"No. He's going to make you a normal teen. No partying, no alcohol, no sex. Just you, him, some nice kids, and school."

School. That word struck hard. This school wouldn't be some preppy private school like the one I'd been going to since I was 5. This would be a public school. I was about to curse them out and storm out to go shopping when Skye started wailing from her crib. Mom and Phil rushed over to calm her down, so I never was able to give them my opinion on the subject.

What I did do was grab my credit card and rush out to Barney's. What I needed was some retail therapy.

Charlie's POV

I researched all the flights online. There were no flights coming to Seattle from New York until tomorrow. They was Renee had been talking made it seem like she was coming today.

I dialed the number that was left on my caller ID. I figured it was hers.

"Hello?" a voice thick with accent said.

"Uh, hi. This is Charlie. Can I speak to Renee?"

"Mrs. Collins!" the voice called.

I heard the tapping of heels on tile. "Yes?"

"Phone for you."

I heard the phone being handed to Renee and then I heard her voice. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Renee! It's Charlie!"

"Oh, hey darling! How are you?"

"Good. But listen, there are no flights from NYC to Seattle until tomorrow. When is she coming?"

"No flights? What are you talking about? You didn't think I'd let our baby fly commercial did you? No! She's coming on our private plane. It should be there by 10:00 tonight. She's leaving whenever she gets back."

I was stunned. Private plane! No wonder she left me for that guy. "Ok. Thanks for telling me."

"No problem, baby. Call me if you have any more questions about Bella or just need some advice! Trust me, she is one tough little biotch."

"Ok, thanks." I hung up. Great. Not only did I have a wild child coming to me, she was a tough child too. I may have bitten off more than I could chew with this girl.

I'd just have to wait and see.

**Hey! Do you like? I hope you do! And, if you read this, please write me a review! I really appreciate them! And I'll write faster, too!**

**Review!**


	3. Exile, Gossip

**Wow, I'm in a really typy mood. I just got my hair cut and it looks fab! Whoo! **

Chapter Three: Exile, Gossip

BPOV

I had Henry drive me to Barney's where I shopped till I dropped. Literally. My bags must have weighed thirty pounds! But it sure made me feel better, buying all those clothes and things. Now I know why it's called retail therapy.

My mom was going to flip when she got my credit card bill. I had spent $2000 in one day alone! And I was going away today, it's not like I needed the stuff.

Ugh! Going away. Forks. Public school. I was bombarded with these thoughts like they were sharp-heeled Manolos! Ouch, my brain was bruised by these thoughts. I guess I was going to have to buy more stuff to make me feel better!

Renee's POV

Bella had stormed off in such a hurry! I guess I would have to get her things packed. "Carmen!" I called.

"Yes, Mrs. Collins?"

"Please have you and Rosita pack Bella's things. She's leaving today at 3:00 for her father's house."

"Yes, ma'am. Warm clothes or cool?"

"Warm. His house is in Washington."

"Yes, ma'am. Right away." She scurried off, her flats flapping on the marble tiles.

BPOV

The car ride home was horrible. I was assaulted by images of dirty hands, low class, and Walmart. I was sure this was to be my fate once I stepped foot in Forks. Ugh! What a name! Who names a town Forks? It's like, "Come here! We have utensils!" That should be their town motto.

As soon as I walked in the door, and let me tell you, I'd made sure to prolong that as long as possible, I was attacked by boxes and suitcases. My suitcases. My Louis Vuitton designer suitcases! Agh! Mom was sending me away without even letting me pack! She was shipping me off like a FedEx package!

I stomped across the apartment, my sneakers rubbing ugly black marks across the tiles, to Renee's bedroom. I was sure that's where she'd be.

And I was right. She was sitting there reading a book. I ran over and ripped the book from her. I was furious and she had no right to be happy!

"How dare you! Mom! How could you do this to me! I come home and your taking all my things away! You are the worst mother in the history of the world!"

I was screaming now. But she just sat there, calm as could be. "You're going, Bella. It's already settled. Henry will take you to the private jet and you should be in Forks by midnight."

I screeched away, but she didn't faze. Her serenity made me angrier! I was about to rip out her $100 extensions when Phil walked in. "Izzy, babe. Come on. The car's here."

"I'm. Not. Going."

He took my hand; he was treating me like I was five, and right now I felt like I was. I let him lead me without resisting. My recent explosion had left me drained. I watched, blank-eyed as he waved at me in the backseat.

It took a minute to realize what was happening. When it did, I blew up again. But this time, there was no one to hear.

And then began my exile.

Tiffany's POV

As soon as I didn't hear from Bella this morning, I knew something big was up. Bells ALWAYS called me as soon as she woke up from her hangover. It was 4:30 and still no call. I know hangovers are shit, but still, 4:30 and still no call! My phone was just waiting for her tone, Cobra Starship's Scandalous, to start playing. It was practically begging!

But what I was begging for was the dirt. If Bells wasn't calling me, then she had something more VIP to do. And whatever that was must be mega important gossip.

I picked up my Mint Chocolate and dialed Audrey. "Hello?" she picked up on the first ring. Well at least someone was talking to me!

"Hey! Audrey! Did you hear from Bella yet?"

"Nah, she always calls you first, right?" her southern accent was showing and it was bugging the hell out of me.

"Yeah, but she didn't call yet. What do you think's going on?"

"Maybe she died." Silly Audrey: always assuming the best.

"No, I would have heard." I heard everything. From parties, to deaths, to rehab admittance, to, well, everything! I had the hookup.

"Call her mom. If anyone knows, it'd be her."

"That's a stupid idea. You know who would know? Her parents. I'll call them."

"But—that's wha" I hung up before I could hear the rest of her sentence.

Then I dialed Bella's home number. The weird Latina maid answered and I told her to connect me to Mrs. Collins.

I heard heels tapping on the marble tiles. "Hello?" a high-pitched voice chirped.

"Hello, Mrs. Collins! How are you? This is Tiffany Roman. I was just wondering if Bella was okay. She usually calls me in the morning." I was laying it on a little thick, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Oh! Tiffany! Hi! No, Bella is on a flight to Washington right now. We decided to send her away for a little while. She is visiting her dad in Seattle."

Hah! I knew she was keeping something from me. What was it though? Was Bella in rehab? "Is Bella in rehab?"

"No, she just wanted to get away for a little while. Sorry she didn't tell you, she was just sooo excited!"

I could smell a lie. "Ok, thanks for telling me, Mrs. Collins! Have a good day!"

Ugh, the sweetness was hurting my mouth.

I hung up. Now I had some good dirt to spread. Bella was in rehab and when she came home, her rep would never be the same.

I was going to make sure of that.

BPOV

When we landed it was pitch dark outside. I had spent the flight either listening to my iPod touch, sleeping, or eating. I was going to throw it up later, though.

We touched down at; I checked my Juicy watch, 9:30. I guess we'd made good time.

I still felt a little drowsy, and I swear they put something in my water to make me calm down. Hah! My mom drugged me to get me off drugs! How's that for hypocrisy.

I stepped out of the airport and saw a man: tall, graying hair, fatherly-looking, standing with a sign that read "Isabella Swan."

I sighed and went over to meet him. "Hi, I'm Bella. Are you Charlie?"

"Oh! Bella! Hello! It's so nice to meet you, finally. Wow, you're really my daughter? You look nothing like me!"

Thank you $600 hair dye.

I pushed my brown hair out of my eyes and said, "It's nice to meet you too! So, where's your limo?"

"Limo? No, sorry. I don't have a limo."

"Then how did you get here?"

"My cruiser."

Cruiser? Like police cruiser! Eh my gawd. I was going to hate it here.

But I put on a happy face and said, "Coolio! I've never driven in one of them before!" I figured the nicer and "Brady-buncher" I was, the sooner I'd get out of this hellhole.

And hellhole it was, the rain already ruined my hair. I was going to hate this place more than anything before.

_Six months. Six months. Six months… _I chanted in my head.

We got into the cruiser and Charlie sped home. I fell asleep, again.

**Whoo! Ok, now she's in Forks! What's she gonna do? Review to find out!**


	4. Welcome Home

**Hey, y'all! How you doing? I'm updating! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I am not a redhead. My name is not Stephenie Meyer. Now that we have that out of the way… on with the story!**

Chapter Four: Welcome Home

BPOV

We pulled up to an ugly, small building and Charlie stopped the car.

"Are we stopping for some water or something?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"No, Bella! Silly! This is my house. Come on in! I'll get your bags."

"No, no. The maid will get them." My stomach had dropped when he had confirmed my worst feared. This house, which was smaller than my room at home, was going to be my house for the next few months.

"What maids? Sorry, Bells, but I don't have any maids or anything. It's just me and you!"

Gawd. So Charlie was all for the "family bonding" thing. Great.

No maids. No butlers. No doormen. No nothing!!!!! I was going to die here! Who was going to make me lunch and dinner? I didn't know how to cook and there was no way in hell was I going to eat takeout that wasn't from Ruth's Chris steak house.

No way in fucking hell!

Oh wait, that's where I am.

Charlie's POV

I watched as Bella's face fell even farther as I told her that there were no servants or anything, just us. Her pretty face had already been sadder than I thought possible for anyone to be, and as I related the news I could see it drop farther. I felt like the cruelest person in the world making such a pretty, sweet girl so sad.

Yeah, sweet. That sure sums up Bella well. Not.

EPOV **(Yep! That's right! Edward's here!)**

I was in my room, listening to a record when Alice ran up to me, jumping with excitement.

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" she screamed.

"I can read your mind, Alice. I can't guess; I already know."

She pouted. "Fine then, Mr. Smarty pants. Then what was I going to say?"

"You were going to tell me that there is a new girl in town, Bella Collins. She is the daughter of Chief Swan and that ex-supermodel, Renee Collins. Isn't Bella the one who was posted last month as 'Hollywood's Worst and Richest'?"

Alice pouted even farther when I told her what she had been about to tell me. "Yeah, the same one. She's pretty, isn't she?"

Alice shoved a tabloid, Ok! Magazine, in my face. Bella's eyes, fuzzy and unfocused, stared back at me. "Nah. Too… drunk." I searched for the right word.

"Fine, look at this picture!" She flipped to one where Bella was sitting at a runway show, looking less drunk, but still a little off.

"Eh, she's not really my type. Sorry."

"Trust me, Eddie-bear. She's beyond your type. She's made for you," Alice said in a low, haunting voice.

"Ok, one, don't call me 'Eddie-bear.' And two, how would you know that? I've never even met her!"

Alice tapped her head and I remembered her all-too-annoying habit of being right. "No matter what decisions you make, you and she are meant for each other. I have foreseen it." This creepy girl was pissing me off.

"Ok, whoever you are, what did you do with my sister?" I teased.

She smiled and reclaimed her happy demeanor. "I'm back!"

"How can I be sure?" I said playfully.

"Ask me a question that only the real Alice would know!" Good, she was playing along.

"What is your full first name?"

"Mary Alice."

"Yep, I believe you! Ok, Alice. I'll meet this Bella girl in school and we'll see if we are 'made for each other' as you said. I can't be in love with a girl I've never met."

"You never know…" Alice prophesized and then left me in peace with my records and a drunken Bella staring up at me.

BPOV

I dropped my stuff in the guest room and stared dejectedly at the peeling, yellow walls. I felt like dying. Now, I'd almost died many times. Drug overdoses and alcohol poisonings will do that to you, but now I really wanted to die. I was stuck in this cold, wet nightmare for who knows how long!

I sighed and started unpacking my things. There was only a small chest, and I had so many clothes. It looked like Rosita over packed a little. I should have packed myself, actually, on second thought; I shouldn't have even had to pack! I should be home, partying with Audrey and Tiff!

After a moment I gave up on emptying out my belongings and sat on the bed. A Swedish-made mattress this was not! I could already feel the sore muscles I was going to have in the morning.

I had one window in my room that looked out into the front yard. I stared out of it as I tried not to cry.

I failed and my tears fell on my $75 Juicy jeans. Gawd, what a waste.

Alice's POV

After my surprise for Edward was ruined I bounced downstairs to tell the rest of the family my news. "Emmett! Rose! Jazz! Come here!"

"Yeah, babe?" Jasper asked.

"I have majorly cool news!"

"Do share," Rosalie drawled.

"Bella Collins, the richest girl in, like, the world, is coming here! For six months!"

"How would you know that? I've read every tabloid ever written and I haven't heard anything about this. If it were true then it would be ALL over the news," Rosalie contradicted.

I shot her a look. "Hello! I no more than any news reporter and you doubt me?" I tapped my head for proof.

"Fine, I believe you. When is she coming?"

"She's already here! She'll be in school with us tomorrow! And don't tell Edward, but he and Bella are meant for one another. I saw it, and it looked pretty definite."

They all looked at me, doubting me now, but I assured them with another tap of my head. I hated when they doubted me.

But all their doubts would be silenced tomorrow when they saw Bella in school!

**It's shorter, but Eddie-bear's here! Yay! Whoo! Cheers!**

**Ok, please drop me a review and I'll love you!**


	5. Brain Damage

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys! And I hope you all have a great 2008!**

Chapter Five: Brain Damage

BPOV

A loud beeping interrupted my dreams of home. "What the hell?" I screamed.

I heard Charlie running up the stairs. "Bella! What's wrong?"

"What the hell is that noise!"

"It's your alarm, baby," he said as he pressed a button on the clock.

"That's not an alarm clock. Why isn't it playing music? And why is it still dark out?" I was not a morning person.

"It's 6 am, Bella. You have to get ready for school."

_School._ The word hit me like a sack of diamonds. I was enrolled at Forks High School, which wasn't private, expensive, or cool. It was just public.

I hate anything public. Private is where it's all about. Private parties, private schools, private everything! Public was for not-rich people!

"Come on. You need to get ready. School starts in an hour."

I groaned and snuggled under the covers again.

"I'm not going."

"Yes you are! If you're gonna stay here for six months then you have to go to school!" Charlie threw the comforter off me and tried to pull me out of bed.

"Aaee!" I screamed.

"You know what, if you don't get dressed and ready right now, then I'm gonna take away your stuff. You will only have Old Navy clothes to wear."

Ooh, he knew how to threaten a girl. "That could be considered a death threat, Charlie."

"No, it couldn't. Now get dressed or I'm sending your stuff to the Salvation Army."

"No way! Those homeless people are NOT getting my stuff. No shit!" I jumped out of bed and threw my arms around my clothes, which were still packed in my bags.

"Then get dressed and come downstairs. I'll drive you to school."

The prospect of being driven to school in a police cruiser was awful. "No! I can walk. It's ok."

"Bella, dear. It's raining."

I didn't care and I told him so. There was no way I was starting my first day as a delinquent. I was already famous for so many other things; I didn't need to be made even more famous.

Charlie left me to change into something suitable. I looked out the window: rain. I guess I wouldn't be showing off any of my cute little shorts and skirts. I chose a pair of Marc Jacobs' jeans and a Burberry top. I looked cute, stylish, and sweet. Maybe I'd be able to be a new person here.

Yeah, like that's gonna happen.

EPOV

I pulled up my car, filled with my family, into the school parking lot. I was so glad we had finally made it. Alice hadn't stopped jumping and bouncing in excitement for meeting her idol. Although what Bella Collins had to idolize, I wasn't so sure.

We passed a medium-height, brown haired girl walking to school. She was dressed in all designer, like us. I was guessing this was Bella, since I didn't recognize her.

"Aaahhh!" Alice screamed. "That's her!"

The girl turned around, scared at the sound of Alice's voice. I didn't blame her. She was probably terrified of getting caught by paparazzi or something.

I parked and everyone got out of the car. Well, Alice jumped out and ran up to Bella.

I could see her jumping like a little fan girl. This wasn't good, she was attracting too much attention and I could tell the girl didn't like it.

I reached out and searched for her mind, but I couldn't find it.

What was wrong? I tried again, this time I was closer so it should have been easier, but still, nothing. Either this girl didn't think, had brain damage, or something was wrong with me.

I figured it was either the former or the latter. Tabloid girls don't have brain damage.

BPOV

I was walking along, and alone. The rain had soaked me through within a few minutes, but I kept going. It was worth it. Now, at least, I could go to the nurse and ask to be sent home. I could say I had caught a cold walking in the rain. Small town people should be easy to fool, and if I didn't fake her out, I could always pay her.

Suddenly I heard a scream from a car behind me. I whipped around and saw a small, pixie-like girl staring at me from her window.

_Oh shit. Someone recognized me._ This wasn't good. I was hoping to get in and out without anyone noticing me. That way it would be easier to leave school and not let the media here about my exile to hell.

The car with the girl passed and I relaxed. Maybe she was just someone's little sister and I would never see her again.

Unfortunately, that was not the case. I was almost in the doors when the girl ran up and started jumping up and down in front of me. She was talking fast and I couldn't understand a thing she said.

"What?" I finally asked.

"You're Bella Collins! Can I have your autograph!"

_Crap. Maybe I can fool her. She seems really young._

"No, sorry little girl. My name is Bella… Swan." I said, giving myself Charlie's last name.

"Uh-uh! No you're not! Don't worry. I won't tell anyone!" she smiled and skipped away and joined a group of people standing a little whiles away

I started to worry a little bit. If the first person I'd met was a drugged up freak, what were the rest of them gonna be like?

I looked back at the girl. She was surrounded by what looked like her family. They didn't have much in common, but they all have chalky-white skin. Apparently they had never heard of spray-on tan.

Then I noticed the boy. He was staring straight at me. Not in the 'Oh my god, you're famous' way; more the 'what's wrong' way.

I flipped my chestnut hair over my shoulder and went inside. I was getting out of this place as fast as possible; it was starting to turn me senile!

**I hope you'll all review! Or else I'll send a bouncy Alice after you!**

**Have a Happy New Year everyone!**


	6. Ohsosexy

**Hey! I finished my homework early and I don't have any stuff to do after school today! Whoo! Hey, to any people with open minds about music: Vampire Weekend. Check them out!**

**I know you've all been waiting and I'm sorry. Blame my math/science/PEN/art teachers! **

Chapter Six: Oh-so-sexy

BPOV

I was miserable right now, and I could feel the breakouts coming from my stress levels. I mean it was my first day! Could it be any worse? Scratch that, it could. I could be ugly.

My venture to the nurse failed miserably. Not only were we not allowed to skip a day or two, like we could at my old school, they took my temperature! The fat, balding lady said since I didn't have a temperature, they couldn't send me home until I threw up. Well that sucked! I didn't eat breakfast and I didn't have any lunch to throw up!

I officially hate life. And the nurses wouldn't even send me home when I gave her money! Bitch! Seriously, how could she turn down that money? I told her she could use it to get a hair transplant and she kicked me out.

Some people can't take the truth…

So I'd gone to the front office and told them my name. The receptionist, Miss Dent, printed me off a yellow schedule sheet and directed me to Building Three—wherever that was… I stumbled off in the very vague direction she'd given me.

I managed to make it there in time for me to leave. The students were spilling out.

I heard someone whispering and only caught the words "Collins," "druggie," and "eople Magazine." I was going to have to come up with a really good cover to fool these people. If wind of my exile got out I'd be all over the news and my mother would throw a fit. Not to mention, my social standing would go way down the tubes.

Maybe I could get my hair dyed again, a lighter shade of brown or something; and less conspicuous clothes. Eh my gawd! I was starting to think like a loser! No way in hell was I hiding, well, maybe some dye would help.

Zoning back to the real world, I checked my sheet and saw I had to go to Building Five next. Looking up, I searched desperately for a hint to where that was. Gawd, why couldn't they just have classrooms like normal schools! Mom may have thought public school would be a good experience, but I wasn't getting much schooling here, just more confused.

I was searching randomly for my next class when I felt a cold hand on my arm. I looked up into a pair for startlingly beautiful eyes. I was able to register that they were golden brown and oh-so-sexy before the person belonging to those eyes spoke.

"Hi, I'm Jasper. Do you need any help?"

I looked him head to toe, he looked presentable: Diesel jeans, Calvin Klein shirt. "Yeah, I'm Bella… Swan. Can you show me where Building Five is?"

He laughed, whether at my checking him out or my question, I didn't know. "Yeah, it's this way. I'm going there myself. Wanna walk together?"

I smiled in response and whispered back, "Sure." I was so caught in his eyes. His oh-so-golden eyes.

I think I was falling in love.

JPOV

I'd been leaving homeroom when I was hit with confusion. It wasn't mine, so I looked around to see whom the feelings belonged to.

I spotted a girl looking around clueless. I figured that was she and walked over to try to help. "Hi, I'm Jasper," I said. "Do you need any help?"

She looked up at me, slightly dazed, and it took her a moment to respond. I saw her eyes flick up and down my body; she was checking me out. I smiled inwardly.

"Yeah, I'm Bella," she paused before saying, "Swan. Can you show me where Building Five is?"

I laughed at her question. It was so normal and expected that it was funny. I told her I was going there too and I asked if she wanted to walk with me.

My stomach dropped, I figured it was her emotions, and she said, "Sure." Her eyes lit up as she said that. I could see why Alice thought she and Edward would be perfect together. She was pretty, funny, and seemed interesting. If only she'd stop checking me out and move on to him.

My "stomach" was starting to feel fluttery. It was only a feeling I got around Alice, my love. That was when I started to worry. What if she was falling in love with me? That would not be good with Alice's plan, and I'd have some serious hell to pay for messing with her.

But hey, I had just met her! And she hadn't even met Edward yet. When she did, she'd see they were perfect for each other. All I had to do was stay out of the way!

EPOV

I'd heard rumors about the new girl around school the entire day. Some people said she was an undercover reporter here to sniff out drugs, others said she looked like a druggie herself. Me? I thought she was just Bella Collins, here on exile. Although, I'm the only one with a crystal ball as a sister, so I had the hook up.

I picked up the Miss Dent's thoughts to find out the girl's schedule. We had biology together, seventh period. Well, then that was when I'd get to meet her myself and see if she was really the person everyone said she was.

Only seven more periods to go: 315 minutes and counting.

**How do you like that plot twist! Ooh! I made it that cuz I'd always thought the JasperxBella stories were so cute! But don't worry; it won't turn into one of those. **


	7. Periods

**Whoo! It's the weekend! Gawd, this week has been so weird! First of all, I only had 3 days of school, second, I feel like it's only Wednesday, and thirdly, I have to go to synagogue tonight. I haven't been to synagogue in years! Lol weird, right?**

**Well, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. Although, aren't you waiting for every chapter! **

Chapter Seven: Periods

BPOV

I walked with Jasper till we reached the building. He was going into the class to the right and I was in the left, so we parted ways. That was the first time it occurred to me that he might be older than me. What if he had a girlfriend? He was pretty hot, it was expected. But I really hoped he didn't, and if he did, did he have a twin brother?!

My class was Trig. Ugh, I hate math. I mean, I was pretty good at it, at Geometry at least, but Trig made no sense. What was with all the tangents and cosigns? It sounded like something my mom would sign if she got a divorce! Cosign, cosigns, signs…

This was the only class I had to stand up and introduce myself. I was a little nervous, I mean, what if someone recognized me and didn't believe my very bad lie? But I'd managed to make it through the speech with only a little bump as I told them my name.

I almost ran to the safety of a seat in the back. A girl, short with curly brown hair, turned to me and said, "Hi! I'm Jess! Do you wanna sit with me today at lunch?"

I paused before answering. What if Jasper was going to ask me? I figured since he hadn't already, I wasn't promised anything, so I agreed and she asked to see my schedule. I handed it over and she scanned it quickly.

"Cool! We have second and third period together! Oh! And eighth! Cool!"

She seemed like the really bouncy type. I guess that was common here. Math sped by relatively quickly. I had learned this all at home; we were one chapter ahead. I silently thanked Gawd for that. At least I wouldn't have to study to catch up to math.

The bell rang and I tried to run out to Jasper but Jess grabbed my arm and offered to show me to our next class. I smiled thinly, but didn't say anything. She took my smile as acceptance and dragged me out and toward the building next door.

A tall girl with mousy brown hair joined us. "Hi, I'm Angela," she murmured. She seemed quieter and softer than all the other girls I'd met so far. I liked her automatically. She seemed like a good second-in-command.

Hey! I'm just getting prepared! These girls should be worshipping me any minute now…

JPOV

Bella didn't meet me after class and I breathed a sigh of relief. I really didn't need some girl clamping onto my arm at this moment. Edward did, not me.

I set off for my next class with only a glance behind me. I saw Bella emerge, being dragged by Jessica Stanley. Poor girl, Jess was pretty possessive.

My next class was in the main building: Tech with Alice and Emmett. It was my favorite class and I couldn't wait to tell them all about my encounter with Bella. Alice might freak for a little while, but she'd calm down once she saw that if she thought I was cute, she'd have no problem with switching to Edward. He was one hot hunk of man-meat, or so I've heard…

Alice was already there, and she'd seen that I had dirt. I swear, that girl may be short, but when she gets hyper she's six feet tall. It's scary… but I love her!

I took my seat and didn't say anything. I wanted to wait till Emmett was there. Alice, on the other side of the room, was practically touching the ceiling!

The bell rang. Emmett was late, again. I figured he was somewhere with Rosalie. Jeez, will those two ever learn that it's just not possible to have sex in a school closet in only three minutes! Vampire speed or not, it's just not gonna happen.

Class started but I wasn't paying attention. Alice kept sending me whispers that our classmates couldn't hear. It was bugging me so much! I told her to calm down, that I'd tell her later. I made sure to send a wave of peace over her, just in case…

Emmett finally waltzed in ten minutes late, hair disheveled and clothes wrinkled. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what he'd been doing.

He handed his pass to the teacher and took his seat next to me. "Yo, Jazz, why is Alice looking like she's about to pop a blood vessel? Something you're not telling," he joked.

"I was gonna tell her, but you were late. I want to tell you all at the same time." The teacher was explaining how to use the sander—something I'd done endless times. I zoned out and tried to calm Alice down.

He finally stopped talking and dismissed us to our work. Alice ran over—pushing the limit on human speed—and almost wrung my neck in anticipation.

"Tell meeeeee!" she screamed.

"Ok, come with me." I headed over to our usual station; it was separate from the rest of the class.

The followed and I explained the whole "Bella in love with me" thing. I swear Alice was already plotting how to kill her when I told them about her stomach flips.

"I. Will. Kill. That. Fucked. Up. Druggie." Alice said with clenched teeth. I was getting really worried. Bella was needed alive if we were ever going to get her and Edward together.

I explained that to her and she seemed to calm down, at least a little. I finished my story with telling her about Jessica and how Bella seemed to be doing okay. She wasn't as bitchy as Alice had made her seem, maybe she and Edward would work!

EPOV

I may have been outside and as far away as it was possible in a school this size, but I could still here their thoughts. Alice, Emmett, and Jasper's that is. They were plotting how to get Bella and me alone together. I felt like I was going to faint, or kill someone. Since the first one was impossible, I tried to think of an alternative, killing someone wouldn't be good for my reputation.

I really didn't see how I was meant for that surgically enhanced Barbie doll. I mean I wasn't some Ken doll. I was Edward, meant for no one. At least, that's how I thought of myself.

So, while I was trying to concentrate on French, despite the fact that I'd learned the entire language three times already, I was assaulted by the nasty, dirty, R-rated thoughts of Emmett and the happy, perky, PG-rated thoughts of Alice, and the confused, bored thoughts of Jasper. So far I liked Jasper best.

I tried searching for an unfamiliar voice, Bella's, but I couldn't find anything. Maybe she was too unfamiliar or too out of reach. I wasn't sure, but something was wrong.

BPOV

I sat next to Jess and Angela in English. The teacher had given me a list of the books we were reading this semester. I briefly checked it over: easy. I'd read most of this stuff in my old school, and the ones I hadn't were classics that I knew a lot about. Maybe getting through this year would be easy! It was only six months anyway.

_Six months, only six months in this fire pit of hell. Oh Gawd help me…_

English and Spanish passed in a daze of images of New York, the gossips, the scandals, and the fun. Oh how I missed it.

The bell rang, shaking me out of my daydream. Lunch was next. I pulled my phone out and sent a text to Tiffany: Hey Tiff! What's up?

I needed a familiar voice, or should I say familiar text.

Jess showed me the way to the cafeteria and I got into line to buy lunch. All the options looked disgusting. Well, I guess even 3,000 miles away, some things never change!

Tiffany's POV

I had called every famous relation of Bella's and every person who knew her, no one had any idea where she was. I smelled a rat, a well-hidden rat. I figured since no one who knew Bells knew where she was, I had no choice but to go to the center: Bella herself.

Luckily, Bella reached me before I could reach her. Hey Tiff! What's up? Her text read, ha! She had no idea what was up. What was down, though, was her reputation and credibility. I was going to be the new It girl in New York; I was going to make sure of that.

I texted her back: Nothing, whr r u? Maybe she would slip up and lead me to a story!

Until then, I had parties to go to, people to see, and hot guys to make out with…

JPOV

After fully relating my story and telling her everything, I let the gears in her head turn. She had so many plans up there, all with one goal: get Edward his dream girl. Wow, and I thought Esme was obsessed with getting him hitched!

I turned on the machines and started sanding my car. We were making Derby cars this month. Simple, but fun, and we could race them at the end of the month. I held the record for fastest car in three schools and I was hoping to make this the fourth.

Emmett was next to me and I could feel his excitement. He and I weren't really sure what was going to happen next in this crazy situation the It girl had caused, but he was going into it with a positive attitude. Me? I was just trying to make it through half-alive and with a girlfriend who hadn't gone senile!

I worked for a few minutes before the bell rang. We had lunch next, where Edward finally got to get a good look at Bella 'Swan.' He wouldn't talk to her, but he would stare at her incessantly. Edward was so predictable…

**This was a really long chapter, so no complaining! Ok, the end was filler, sorry. I just wanted to hit my longest chapter so far…**

**Review please! Next chapter is lunch and biology!**


	8. Some Edward

**What up? Sorry for the lack of updates. I just got contacts so I've been learning how to put them in… add in homework and slight writers block and what do you get? **

**By the way, sorry for any stereotypes I put in. I have no idea what private school is really like. **

Chapter Eight: Some Edward

BPOV

Third period ended and I could not have been happier. I had made it through half a day with no mishaps! Maybe I wasn't as famous as I thought… which is actually kinda depressing if you think about it.

Since Jess had invited me to sit with her, and I had no lunch to get, I followed her to the cafeteria. I expected to see food fights, yelling, and for the room to be divided into Queen Bees, Cheerleaders, Nerds, Art Freaks, and others. I watch too many movies.

What I got was a pretty average room. Sure, there were tables. Sure, there was some yelling, and sure, the tables were obviously divided by friends, but it was nothing like what I expected. It was a lot like my lunchroom at home. Except for the fact that lunch doesn't cost $10 and up and there's no sushi.

I chased after Jess and Angela who had gone ahead while I ogled the room. They were standing in line, talking to a boy with spiky blonde hair. **(btw, is Mike's hair blonde?)** I ran over and said "hi."

"Hey," he said, checking me out, "are you the new girl?"

Dumb ass. "No, you just never noticed me before," I said sarcastically.

"Really? Sorry, I guess I'm just stupid!" he laughed and I agreed silently. I guess sarcasm and hair gel don't go together.

"No, Mike! God, you're weird. She's totally new! Bella, Mike. Mike, Bella," Angela introduced us. It was the loudest I'd heard her speak all day. I guess the yelling thing had to do with that.

I laughed along with the others, but felt very out of place. Glancing around the room I noticed Jasper sitting with some other kids. I waved and he looked away, but the boy to his right kept staring at me. I stared right back until I heard a "you want fries with that?"

I jumped and looked up. A fat, old lady was standing over the lunch trays, holding a spoon full of greasy things. "Uh, no thanks," I mumbled and walked quickly to the end of the line. I picked up a salad and gave the $1.75 to the less old, less fat lady at the register.

Jess had waited for me and I was starting to feel accepted. Of course, fitting in doesn't really matter when you only have 5 months and 29 days left. Not that I'm counting or anything.

Mike sat with us, along with a bunch of other people. Angela told me their names, but I forgot most of them. I did remember Lauren, the girl with white-blonde hair, because she looked almost exactly like Bailey, if you take out the acne and damaged hair.

The boy next to me, Travis or Tyler or something, grabbed my schedule and screamed in my ear that we had last period together. I smiled politely but wiped the spit off my face when he turned away.

Angela and I talked about some stuff, mostly my life back home (which I edited considerably) and what I thought of it here (which I also edited). I didn't want to be rude, but all I really wanted to do was eat and then go throw it up. Talking to the locals was not on my To Do list.

The lunch chaperone finally came on and announced that they would be dismissing in about five minutes. I excused myself and fled to the bathroom. There were already three girls there so I walked out and went to the one that I had noticed by the main office. It was empty so I turned on the water, went into the first stall, and puked it up. It wasn't that hard considering how sick and nervous I felt.

I finished, washed out my mouth, and made it back to the cafeteria in time to catch up with Jess and ask her where my next class, Biology, was. She directed me back to Building One. I felt really stupid, considering I'd already been there.

They went off in a different direction and I went off in mine. I made it there right before the bell. The teacher was standing by his desk, so I went over and told him my predicament. He pointed me to a seat next to the boy who had been staring at me earlier.

I tried to introduce myself, but class was starting so no words were passed.

The entire period, I couldn't help myself from stealing glances at the boy. He was perfect. His face, his nose, his hair, and his body were all flawless. It was almost impossible to not stare at him.

Class passed in a blur, I had some catching up to do in this class though. My class at home was only on chapter three and these guys were on chapter five. Well, I knew it was too good to be true, so here goes four hours studying! Oh freaking boy.

At the end of class, the boy, who was named Edward, a fact I'm found out when the teacher called on him, rose and almost ran out of the room. Well, more like glided. It looked like his feet didn't even touch the floor! This guy really was amazing, and I really wanted to know more…

Forget Jasper! I want me some Edward.

EPOV

I stared at the girl from across the room. She was talking to that quiet girl, Angela and that eyesore, no good, stupid Mike Newton. I swear, some day that guy is just gonna drive me over the edge and I'm gonna kill him…

I watched her glance around the room and notice Jasper. She waved and he ducked. Ha! Jazz was scared of a little mortal girl! I continued staring and she finally noticed. Instead of just glancing away like most humans, she held my gaze. I was almost compelled to look away, but she beat me to it. Not intentionally, if I heard the lunch lady correctly, but she did it nonetheless.

I continued gazing as she paid for her lunch and caught up with her friends. They sat at a table by the doors, and she sat with them. I sat on the other end, by the windows. She was uncomfortable, I could see that, and she wanted to go, I could read that in her face. But try as I might, I couldn't read her mind. No unfamiliar New York accent hit me. No unknown voice came to me. Either she was brain dead or I was.

The lunch monitor came on and I saw the girl, Bella, dash out. I strained my hearing to find out where she was going. I heard her go to the bathroom by the cafeteria, leave, and then go to the one by the office. My hearing was being strained with all the cafeteria noise, but I could still manage to hear her throwing up. Great, my soul mate is bulimic.

That was when I stopped listening. I couldn't take it anymore and turned my attention back to the table. Emmett was reenacting some story in his head that I had the pleasure of seeing. Rosalie was thinking of the things she wanted to do to Emmett, again, I had the pleasure of seeing that. Blocking it out, I rose, grabbed my tray and headed out the door. I may as well get to class early…

Walking into class with no one there was always something I loved. It was quiet and there was no human blood to tempt me. Some of my best memories are from when I was alone in a classroom…

The students started filing in about a minute after me. First some of the cheerleaders who shot me flirtatious looks, then the nerds, then Mike Freaking Newton, and finally the teacher. Bella managed to squeeze in right as the bell rang.

She asked the teacher where to sit and he pointed next to me. I was all ready to introduce myself and talk to her when I was hit by a smell—freesia. It was she. My eyes turned scarlet and I was overcome by thirst. It was all I could do to not jump up right there and slice her throat. I don't know how, but I managed to stay seated, but all thoughts of pleasantries were thrown out of my head.

The entire period was spent keeping my feet on the floor and my butt in the chair. It was also spent thinking of ways to kill Miss Bella Swan a.k.a. Bella Collins—playgirl.

It was the hardest thing I've ever done, but I managed to do it. She's still alive and I'm headed to Alaska.

I left right after class, sped to Carlisle and begged for the Mercedes. He didn't ask questions, just saw my pleading eyes and let me go. I gave him the Volvo. The Mercedes had a full tank of gas and I didn't want to stop.

I was headed to Denali, Alaska where another coven of vampires lived. Hopefully I would be able to stay there until I was more in control. I didn't want to ruin all that Carlisle had built, and I'm guessing that was the only reason Bella was still alive.

**I think this is my longest chapter, word wise. So, do you like it? Send me a review if you did, or send me a review if you didn't! They're all good!**


	9. Cars

**I love you guys for reviewing! Can we get me to at least 140 this time? That's only 15 reviews! Lol.**

Chapter Nine: Cars

BPOV

I went home that day thoroughly exhausted. I had homework in every subject and I needed to catch up on two chapters of Science in two days. That's like asking Paris Hilton to make an atom bomb. It's not gonna happen. I may not be a bimbo blonde, but I'm also not a Ben Stein. There is no way I can do this! Charlie's gonna make me anyway, though. Stupid exile!

I managed to get home in one very wet, piece. It was only a mile or two, but in the rain it felt like ten! I'm gonna need to get a car.

Arriving in the house, I dumped my stuff, went up to my "room" and called Audrey. There was no service in the house though, so the call didn't go through. I threw the phone at the wall. What was the point of a cell phone if they didn't work? Games? Calculator? Yeah, like I need any of that stuff.

After my failed attempt at my one call home, I went back downstairs and looked for something to eat. That was when I discovered that there was nothing to eat in this house. I mean it: NOTHING! There was some cold pizza on the stove, some bacon in the fridge, and a quart of milk, but that was it! I felt like I was in one of those haunted houses that have rotten food from their last owners but there's really nothing there.

I didn't want bacon, and the pizza didn't look edible anymore, not even after I heated it up. I figured I would have to go to the store tomorrow after school. Walking. In the rain. Oh fuck. Maybe Charlie would let me borrow the cruiser. If I wore my Marc Jacobs sunglasses and a trucker hat no one would recognize me. If it worked for the paparazzi, it will work for the townies. Besides, no one here really knows who I am…

Since the cell didn't work, but I needed to reach Charlie, I picked up the old house phone. It was so old; it didn't have a screen, just numbers and the speaking/hearing parts. His number was written on the fridge so I dialed it: 3691403645.

"Hullo, Chief Swan here."

"Hey, dad, um, what should I make for dinner? There's no food."

He paused for a moment and I thought I heard him talking to someone else. "Yeah, just call for a pizza or takeout or something. I'll pick it up on my way home," his gruff voice said over the phone.

"'K. Also, can I borrow the cruiser tomorrow to go grocery shopping?" I know he needs it for work, but can't he carpool or something? Save the trees!

"Um, yeah, I guess. I'll, um, come home early. But I don't think you'll need it."

That confused me. Unless I could fly, there was no way I was getting to the store without a car. "What? Did you, like, buy me a car or something?" I guessed.

"You'll see," he said and hung up. I could hear his smile through the phone, though. He bought me a car. I really hoped it wasn't too expensive, but it better not be, like, cheap. A truck would be cool. I'll be all tough. Or a VW bug. Those things are cute!

I daydreamed about cars and interiors while I did my homework. I had ordered a pizza: half pepperoni and half plain. They said it would be ready in a half hour. I told them Charlie's name, which they already knew, and they told me they would give it to him.

Then I lost myself in trig, Spanish, English, and cute cars. It was a little distracting, but I managed to do it.

I heard a car pulled up and the door open. "Bella?"

Like it would be anyone else. "Yeah? Hey dad. I'm upstairs."

"Okay. I got the pizza. Come down when you want some."

I heard him bumble away in the kitchen, get his dinner, turn on the TV, and plop down for an evening of football.

After about five minutes, my stomach protested and I went down to get dinner. I guess throwing up lunch makes you hungry!

I grabbed one piece of pep and one of plain. Pizza was my only food vice. I couldn't throw it up, and if it was in the house, I ate it.

Then I went back to my room and lost myself in school, cars, life in general, death in general, and if suicide hurts. Yeah, this town was making me suicidal. You thought I was getting used to it here, didn't you?

I was doing my science catch up (radioactive decay and half-lives) when I heard another car pull up. I figured it was a friend of Charlie's and ignored it.

A few minutes later I heard Charlie yelling from outside. It sounded like he was saying, "Bells! Bells!" So I tried to open the window to call back. After a few failed attempts I gave up and ran downstairs and outside.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Come see your new car!" He looked like a little kid on Christmas, except that he was the one giving gifts, not getting them.

I looked over his shoulder and saw a red truck. It was an older model, and I immediately fell in love. I'm not the world's best driver (DUIs and tickets prove that) but this monster looked like it could dish out anything I threw at it.

That was when I noticed the man standing next to Charlie. He was old looking, with wrinkles and bags, and he was in a wheelchair, but I liked him already. He had some weird thing that made me like him. "Hey, I'm Bella."

"Billy." He took my hand and shook it. My hand felt small and fragile in his big grip. "And this is my son, Jacob." A tall boy stepped out from behind the car.

"I hope you like it!" he said. He was about fifteen, but tall for his age.

"I love it! Is it yours?"

"Yeah, we fixed it up a little so it runs. We had no use for it, what with dad in a wheelchair and I have my own car, so we figured we would give it to Charlie!" 

I smiled. Jacob had the same quality as his dad: a likeable attitude. "Well, I certainly am happy you did."

He grinned back and we followed our dads into the house. They were staying for the game.

I spent the rest of the night sitting with them; making new friends. My thoughts of suicide we wiped from my head as I got to know Jacob and found he was a really nice dude.

**I'm trying to make this close to the book. But I need to change a few things to make it make sense… **

**Review please!**


	10. Crashes

**Hey, updates might be fewer for the next month or so (if this story takes that long) because we have 9****th**** grade assessment at my school and it's my graduation project so I need to focus on that a little more. I will update on the weekends though, don't worry!**

Chapter Ten: Crashes

BPOV

Monday…

School started our pretty nicely. I was dry and my new shoes were clean thanks to my new truck. I made it to homeroom and my morning passed easily, if not boringly. I didn't see Jasper. I had asked Jess and she said he was a year ahead of us, but that his sister, Alice and brother, the mysterious and sexy Edward were in our grade.

The fact that Edward was in our year (and that he was single, according to an obviously upset Jess) made my mood soar even higher! Maybe I didn't have to kill myself! And five months 26 days wasn't too bad…

My day was actually great until I walked into the lunchroom and tried to steal a glance at Edward.

He wasn't there.

The rest of them were. I was Jasper look over and waved. The girl next to him shot me a death glare and I looked away, embarrassed. The other Cullen's were also at the table. But Edward wasn't.

I felt my heart sink into my stomach. My day was just ruined. I was planning to flirt it up to him today and find out why he took such a dislike to me. But I guess that plan was shattered.

The rest of the day sucked too…

Friday…

He was back on Friday. I knew because I had looked for the first time since Tuesday. That was the day I had lied to myself and told myself I didn't care.

But, as with most lies, I didn't mean it.

He was sitting there, with the rest of them, looking fabulous. He must have been sick or something, I figured. But the little voice in my head told me the same thing it had been telling me for the entire week: I had something to do with his absence. It was selfish, sure, but I was selfish. I was Bella Collins for gawds sake!

I was so bubbly the rest of lunch that Mike asked me what I was snorting and where I could get some. I just laughed and told him I hadn't snorted anything since I'd gotten here.

Biology could not have come sooner.

I sat down next to him and introduced myself. "Hey, I'm Bella. I guess I didn't really get to say 'hi' on Monday. So, hi!" Gawd, could I sound lamer? Who was I? Hilary Duff?

He didn't reply. I thought his head may have nodded a bit, but that was it. He wasn't breathing by the look of him.

I tried again. "Hello? Are you deaf or something? What's your name? Yo!"

This time I got something. He turned he his beautiful head in my direction and said to me, slowly, "I don't think we should be friends. Sorry." Then he turned away again and focused on the blank chalkboard.

Uh, hello? Who said I wanted to be friends? All I said was that I wanted to say hi. This dude was weird. Hot or not, he was strange.

"Whatever, loser," I said under my breath. I could barely even here it, but I saw his mouth turn up a bit and I knew he had heard it.

Class started then and I tried to focus. But it was hard with a mentally deranged Greek gawd sitting next to me…

Two months later…

It had been two months since I had talked to Edward "Messed Up" Cullen. And no, I'm not holding, like, a grudge or anything! Just, that guy was weird, messed up (hence the nickname), and he didn't want me. Like I said: strange.

No, I'm not angry or anything. So not!!!!

We didn't even speak during labs. I just wrote down what I thought, and he did his. No interaction, whatsoever. Now, that wasn't my choice, no way. He never spoke back to me! In the beginning I had tried to start a conversation, but I was lucky if he nodded, or breathed! That guy must have an oxygen tank in his lungs because I never saw him breath. Not that I'm looking at his hot, muscled chest or anything…

So, like I was saying, I hadn't talked or had any interaction with him, when a cold, icy day bloomed one day in February. I had parked and was standing by my car, tying my shoes, when I heard a screech and someone scream "Bella!"

Two things registered in my brain. One was that there was a car plowing at me, and the driver didn't seem to be doing anything to stop it. The second was that Edward "Messed Up" Cullen was standing ten cars away, with his family.

I looked back at the car, but then felt a hard something slam into my side and push me to the ground. I couldn't see anything, but I felt my head hit the ground hard and I heard someone swearing as something else screeched and groaned in protest.

I tried to lift my head but couldn't. My head was stuck underneath my truck. I shimmied it out and looked up at my savior: Edward Cullen. He was braced against the blue car, his shoulders digging into the framework. His grip wasn't all that great though, and the back end was slipping down. It was going to land on my legs. I tried to move but was paralyzed by fear. If my mom was sending out here to learn some fear and humility, it was working. I was terrified!

But before the car was able to smash my legs, I felt a cold hand pull them out of the way. The car went down, but my feet stayed attached to me. Which was good because my shoes today were limited edition Nike sneakers…

My rescuer was still pushing up against the car and I glanced at my arms and stomach to see if anything else was going to get smashed. It didn't appear that way, so I decided to take my chances and ask him, "How the hell did you get here so fast?"

He didn't reply. I didn't expect him too. I didn't even expect him to save me from a plowing car. He sure hadn't made it seem that he gave a damn about what happened to me these last few weeks. Why start now?

The car finally stopped grinding toward us, and Edward was able to put it down, not on my legs, thankfully. He crouched down, beside me and said the most words he'd ever said to me since he said he didn't want to be friends, "Are you alright?"

I looked up at him, trying not to drool at his perfection, and said the first thing that came to my head, "How the hell did you do that?"

Unfortunately, before he could answer, the car was pushed out of the way and Mike, Jess, Angela, and a few of my other friends rushed into the small space. The crowded around me and before I could say anything, Edward was gone

"We called an ambulance. It'll be here in a minute. God! That was terrifying! How did you survive? I mean, no one saw Edward Cullen until just now! Are you okay?" The questions came at me so fast I wasn't able to answer any of them before five more appeared.

I saw flashing lights and heard sirens before the car was moved even more and I was lifted on a stretcher. Despite my pleas and complaining, I was forced into the ambulance. Edward was giving his account to the EMT.

No one else was allowed in, and that made it less embarrassing. But what made me furious was that Edward got to ride in the front with the driver. As I was lifted into the van he smiled at me (my heart stopped by the way) and told me it was all about whom you know. I ground my teeth in anger.

The entire ride there I was checked and tested, and even the EMTs had to admit I was okay. regrettably, I still had to be checked by a real doctor in the hospital.

That day was the beginning of my realization that Edward wasn't some regular seventeen year old. He was… special.

**Whoo! This chapter took me awhile to write and I rewrote the second half three times! You better like it! Lol**

**I was wondering… does anyone want to be my beta writer? I'd check out your stories first to see if you were a good writer, but PM me if you want the job!**

**Review!**


	11. Touch

**Hey! It's a 3-day weekend! Yay! I've started/updated Forks' Baby Boom, I'm now updating this, and I'll try to post a new chapter of Emmett Goes Prettyboy on Monday or tonight! Yay! I think I'm going a bit mad…**

**The song Stay Beautiful by Taylor Swift was my inspiration for this chapter…**

Chapter Eleven: Touch

BPOV

We were driven to the hospital, and even the EMTs said I was fine. Ha! Maybe I could be a doctor; I sure was good at diagnosing myself: hangovers, headaches, concussions, and drugged up… I could do it all!

The ambulance pulled up by the emergency room and I was taken, on the stretcher, through the doors. Edward was able to just walk through. Damn that hot guy!

I was put in a room and a few minutes later the boy who had tried to kill me, Tyler, was carried in too. "Oh my god! Bella! I'm sooo sorry! Are you okay? I just hit the ice wrong and I was going to fast and then you were there and I couldn't stop! Oh my god! Bella, I'm so sorry!"

He was talking so fast that I could barely understand what he was saying. It didn't matter, though; I understood the main idea. "Tyler, it's okay! I'm fine! Calm down, Edward saved me."

"Cullen? That's weird, I didn't see him at all."

Ha! I was right! Something weird had happened when I'd seen Edward a few cars over one second, and right next to me the next. Ooh! When I got my hands on him…

Right then, as I was thinking of strangling that little lifesaver, he walked in the room. A tall supermodel followed him. "Hello, Miss Swan. I'm Doctor Cullen. I'm going to have to check you out and make sure you don't have a concussion or anything."

"Uh, no that's fine. I'm okay, the EMTs checked me out."

"Well, you can never be too careful, right?" He smiled and I felt my resolve melting. He had the same quality as Edward, which reminded me…

"Are you guys related?"

"Who? Edward and I? Yes, in a way. I am his adopted father."

Oh, then I guess the similarity was just my imagination. Dr. Cullen started feeling the back on my head. "Is that alright?"

I winced a bit at his touch, but I'd had worse after waking up from hangovers. "Nah, I'm fine. Seriously!"

He smiled at my attempts to get him away. I really needed to get out of here. Edward had just stood in the corner until now. He strode forward now, up to the side of my exam table. "I'll bring her home. She looks fine, Carlisle."

"Alright, Edward. Drive her back to her house, then pick up her car, she might need it."

I hopped off the table, happy to be free. Edward walked out of the room as Dr. Cullen—Carlisle—started to look over Tyler. That kid looked like he needed the attention.

"Wait! Edward, can you explain something to me?" I was trying to be nice so he would talk to me.

"What?" he snapped. Whoa! I guess being nice didn't work too well.

"Uh, I was just wondering. It seemed weird that no one saw you next to me until the car was pulled away. I didn't even see you there, but suddenly you were lifting that car off me. What are you, superhuman or something?" I finished with a joke, but he didn't laugh. He actually glared even more and stomped away.

"Follow me."

I was a bit stunned. No one had ever talked to me like that. If they did, my bodyguards would kick them out! How dare he! His tone, his words, and his attitude made me flip. "Hey! No! I'm still talking to you! Get back here!"

Slowly, he turned toward me. Then, before I could blink, he was right up in my face. I couldn't concentrate on his words, only on his perfect face inches away from mine. I wanted to touch him, to feel his soft lips on mine…

He kept talking, but I still didn't hear a word. He must have finally clued into my lack of attention, because he closed his mouth and didn't say another syllable. He may have stopped talking, but he didn't move away from me. Before I knew what I was doing, I reached up and touched his cheek. It was the lightest touch, but in it I conveyed all I felt. How I thought I loved him now. How I had only known him for a few weeks, but it felt like forever. How he was perfect. How I needed him. All in that little touch.

It was that little touch that changed my life.

I didn't expect him to react the way he did, but as soon as I touched his cheek, his mouth was on mine. He was kissing me with as much passion as I had had in that little touch.

The kiss was over as quickly as it started and he was walking away again. It was a minute before I could dislodge my brain enough to follow him.

I would follow him to the ends of the earth.

EPOV

As we pulled up to the ER, I called Carlisle and told him to leave the patient he was with, and get over to the Emergency Room, we had a special patient to take care of: Bella.

That girl had taken over my life these past weeks. She was so beautiful and she was so perfect! I know she was a mentally instable teen, but she seemed so mature and good.

When Tyler Crowley's car had been sliding toward her, all I could think was, "Not her! No!" It seemed strange to be thinking that. I had only known her a few weeks. But I had never felt this way. I had never felt this love for any human or vampire.

I hadn't been thinking when I'd saved her, I just had. It was like a reflex! But before it really registered in my brain, I was braced up against that blue car.

When the ambulance pulled up, I made sure they took Bella in. She was fine, I could tell, but I still wanted to know what Carlisle thought of her. I figured this was the easiest way.

So, we were pulling up and they were unloading the invalids. I got out and followed Bella's stretcher. Her eyes narrowed as she saw me walking in the doors. I figured she was just angry that I could walk on my own power while she was being carried.

They put her and Tyler in a room while I went to find Carlisle. He was almost to the exam room, but I made sure to fill him in on what I thought of Bella before he went in. I needed his approval before I could continue in this… relationship of sorts.

I joined him in the exam room. He took one look at Bella and thought _She's beautiful. You definitely have good taste, Edward._

That made me smile. He approved! The check continued and Bella protested in her musical voice. Carlisle smiled and his thoughts were favorable. He thought she was cute, funny, stubborn, and exciting. _She's perfect for you._

I couldn't help but smile at that. I guess Carlisle had thought I'd found my soul mate too!

I was shaken out of my daze as he said, "Alright, Edward. Drive her back to her house, then pick up her car, she might need it."

I agreed and she hopped off the table. We walked out together.

"Wait! Edward, can you explain something to me?" her beautiful voice interrupted my thought of her.

"What?" I tried to sound nice, but I guess it didn't work. She looked a bit scared.

"Uh, I was just wondering. It seemed weird that no one saw you next to me until the car was pulled away. I didn't even see you there, but suddenly you were lifting that car off me. What are you, superhuman or something?"

She may have been trying to make a joke, but it was a little too close to the truth. Maybe I shouldn't be nice to her. If I did, I might hurt her. I didn't answer her questions. "Follow me."

I couldn't see her face, but I could hear her heartbeat. It was pounding in anger. Uh-oh.

"Hey! No! I'm still talking to you! Get back here!"

I stopped in my tracks. The bells of her voice were harsh, mean. Slowly, I turned back toward her, and covered the space between us with vampire speed. She looked a bit stunned at how quickly I had moved.

Before I could really know what I was doing, I was talking to her, explaining to her that she couldn't know. That I couldn't get too close. That I couldn't be with her no matter how much I wanted to. Luckily, it didn't seem like she was listening. Her face was scrunched up and she was concentrating on something.

My mouth snapped shut when I finished, but I didn't back away from her. We stayed inches apart for what seemed like an eternity. Gradually, with excruciating slowness, her hand came up and touched my face. In that little touch I felt everything she did. And everything she felt was what I felt.

It was too much passion for me to handle, I had to share it with her. With speed she couldn't see, I took her face in my hands and kissed her, pouring all my passion into those lovely red lips.

It only lasted a second, to her, but it was forever to me. I had waited a hundred years for someone special and I had finally found her. I had found my soul mate in a paparazzi-stalked human.

The truth slammed down on me with as much force as that car I had pulled of my angel. I couldn't be with Bella because any move I made could break her. I had taken a huge chance by holding her face today. I couldn't be with her because she was human, and I would not take life away from someone so full of it.

My Bella would never be mine.

**Aw! Wasn't that just the cutest! I had so much fun writing Edward's part because he is so sweet when he's in love! I might just cry! **

**I hope, once you wipe away those tears of happiness, you review! I'll be waiting!**

**P.S. this is my longest chapter so far!**


	12. Biotch

**Hey, sorry this took a week. I'm busy as hell, busier than Tiffany actually!**

Chapter Twelve: Biotch

Tiffany's POV

My popularity had spiked once I had sold Bella's story to the tabloids. It didn't matter if it was true, it killed Bella's rep, and that's all I cared about. Yeah, I'm a bitch, but I'm a hot bitch!

Her popularity had gone up for a week once I'd told some cameramen about how Bella was in rehab in a secret location. That was the time I'd needed to remold myself into an image that every girl would want to be: hot, sexy, rich, and popular. Did I mention I was popular?

Anyway, once the roar died down a bit, I hit them with the biggest shit to ever hit the papers, bigger than Paris' fake boobs. (Which was something else I leaked, by the way)

I threw the biggest, baddest, most heiress-filled party to ever hit New York City. Paris, Nikki, Nicole, Lindsey, Mischa, and Brittney all came, along with a few other less known party girls. My entire senior year at Maine's Private Academy attended, at least, all the cool ones. The paparazzi had a field day with it. I swear, for the entire week after the Bella story, the headlines all read "Party Girls Gone Wild." They were filled with pictures of me, Paris, and Nicole dancing in the club, along with some pictures of Lindsey breaking her rehab codes. Gawd, that girl is a train wreck.

I, on the other hand, was perfectly perfect in all the possible ways. I was the hottest girl in New York, the top story in the media, and as of now, the richest bitch on the Upper East Side. Yeah, I know, I'm fucking marvelous.

Without the little slut crowding my perfection, I was reigning queen at Maine's. Audrey had finally given over to the fact that I was better than her, so I deserved it more. She had never really believed that Bella was in rehab, though, so it was a little harder to convince her. But, eventually, I did it.

I am fucking fantastic!

At least, I had thought I was until I got a text, two months after the first text from Bella, reading, "I know what you did."

The number was blocked, but I knew it was "Breakdown" Collins who had sent me this little threat. "What are you gonna do about it bitch?" I typed back.

"I'm coming back. Just you wait Tiffany. You're the bitch."

The scared me shitless. She was coming back! And she wasn't in rehab! New York's little princess was coming back and she was gonna get me back. Oh gawd! Maybe I could pin this on Audrey… she always did seem suspicious…

"Who is this?" I responded, just wanting to make sure this wasn't some prank Bailey was playing on me.

"Does 'Playgirl Hits Bottom' ring a bell?" was the answer.

Shit! That was the headline for the story I'd sold two months ago. The media had sold it as Bella going to a secret rehab center, of which no details could be found. She had hit bottom hard was all they knew.

It was Bella, and I was so screwed!

BPOV

_Flashback to two months ago…_

_I had texted Tiffany and she had responded right away. She asked where I was, and that was the first scent of betrayal I'd gotten from my supposed best friend. I needed to keep this secret, sure, the paparazzi were probably having a field day, but better that then let them know I had been exiled to Rainy Day City. _

_I hadn't replied, since I didn't want to accidentally let anything slip. Tiffany was blonde, but she was smart… and evil. If she wanted to destroy me, she could. Easily._

_Two days later…_

_I had been picking up some stuff for dinner when I had seen the headline. _Playgirl Hits Bottom_ it read, showing a really ugly picture of me in a black cocktail dress. She had ratted me out. I grabbed the newspaper and started reading, when the cashier said. "Yo, we're not a library. Either buy it, or leave it." _

_I looked up to see an ugly, acne-scarred teenage glaring at me. "I'll take it, and by the way, Proactive works great for zits."_

_He just glared at me again and rang up my purchases. "Whatever."_

"_No! Seriously, check it out. Either that or live with red scars for the rest of your life. Your choice Pimple Face!"_

_He threw my stuff into a plastic bag, handed it to me, and said, "Next!"_

_I huffed away, insulted. Obviously these people didn't know good advice when they got it._

_Once I was back in my truck I opened the paper again and started reading where I had left off. _

"Bella Collins, daughter of ex-supermodel Renee Collins and music producer Phil Collins, is rumored to be in a secret rehab center. No details of the location have been discovered, but after a week of no appearances, it is starting to seem a liable story. The rumored alcoholic is known for partying with starlets like Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie. Her family is unavailable for comment."

_I had stopped reading at that point. Damn, I was so angry it wasn't even funny! Tiffany had dumped me like Brittney dumped husbands!_

_Ugh! So much for best friends! Of course, I didn't actually do anything about it until after the kiss with Edward…_

_End flashback…_

After Edward had dropped me off at home, it was a very awkward ride; I had had the guts to confront the biotch. Of course, I would block my number and everything… I was rich, not stupid, and definitely not brave.

"I know what you did," was the first thing I said.

It was only a few seconds till she replied, thanks to the instant gratification of technology. "What are you gonna do about it bitch?"

That made me angry! She was the one who ruined me forever, yet she thought it was fine to call me a bitch and act all defiant! So not cool. "I'm coming back. Just you wait Tiffany. You're the bitch."

I was probably scaring her now, if the next text was any clue: "Who is this?" She knew who this was, but I didn't want to outright tell her, that would not be creepy at all. I'd always had this weird twisted dream to be the creepy person threatening to kill the rich, pretty girl. Now I had my chance.

"Does 'Playgirl Hits Bottom' ring a bell?"

I was going to leave it at that. Tiffany was a freak, but I didn't need to be a freak back. She was gonna get something coming to her, that I could make sure of.

I really needed to get a hold of Audrey, and soon.

**Okay, no Bella/Edward interaction, sorry. I wanted to get the Tiff thing fixed up and now the plot thickens!**

**Hey, after y'all review, take my poll! **


	13. Birthday

**I am sooo sorry! Can you all forgive me? Yeah, I know I say sorry a lot, but this time I mean it. 3 weeks without writing is pretty bad. I was sick, I have 9****th**** grade assessment, I went away for 4 days, and I just didn't feel like writing. **

**Disclaimer: Je ne posséder pas Twilight. (I don't own Twilight)**

Chapter Thirteen: Birthday

BPOV

It wasn't until later that evening that I decided to call Audrey. She was the only one out of all my New York friends who I trusted enough to help me.

With shaking fingers I dialed her number. She picked up on the first ring, her voice chirping a 'hello?'

It was a moment before I could actually speak. I hadn't heard any familiar voices in months!

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Oh! Audrey! Oh my god, it's Bella."

"Bella! Bella f-ing Collins!"

"Yep."

"OMG! Where are you? Are you sick? I though you died! Why didn't you call me? Are you okay? Gawd, Bella!" She was almost hysterical.

"Aud! Calm down. One question at a time."

"Why didn't you call me???????" She was screaming.

"Sorry. It's just, I wanted to keep this secret and I thought by cutting off all communication would keep me safe. I was wrong though, I'm sure you've seen."

"Oh yeah! Tiff is running the school like a zoo! She has everyone grouped and ordered. I'm thinking of pulling a Bella and getting the hell out of here!"

I had to laugh at that. Good old Audrey… "Not my problem anymore! But if you're thinking of running away, small towns with names like utensils work great!"

"Huh?"

"It's a clue."

"Clue to what?"

"Where I am."

"Oh!" She thought for a moment. "You're in Spoon?"

I almost died laughing at that. "No, silly! I'm in Forks, Washington."

"Dude! That's, like, six heures away!" Audrey was known for lapsing into French at weird times.

"Yeah. It's also like five years behind life! My computer here is ancient and no one wears Juicy or Marc Jacobs or anything! I feel like I'm an alien on a new planet. It's NOT a good feeling."

"Aw! Bells! What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Take down Tiffany."

"Pas problem. But, how," she asked.

"IDK, you're smart. Think of something!" I heard Charlie calling me for dinner. "Later, Aud. I gotta go eat dinner."

"Since when do you eat?"

I let out a small laugh. "Since I hit rock bottom." I hit 'end' and plugged my phone into the charger. It had been nice talking to a friend, but I was still paranoid about everything. Although, what was there to be scared about? Apparently I was already yesterday's news.

Running downstairs I could smell something yummy.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" five voices yelled as I walked into the kitchen. Sitting around our kitchen table were Charlie, Jake, Billy, Jess, and Angela. There were takeout boxes sitting on the table, also.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's you're birthday, honey! Remember?"

I glanced at the calendar. Sure enough, it was my birthday! I can't believe I missed it, or that I wasn't celebrating it in some club in NYC.

And you know what? I was happier right now that I could ever be grinding against some stranger.

Much happier.

EPOV

I watched her talking to her friend from the woods. I had climbed a tree so I could see in her window and now I had a perfect view. It was a little stalkerish, I'll agree, but she hadn't undressed or anything! All I was doing was protecting her!

From what, I wasn't sure.

From the sound of her voice, she was talking to an old friend, probably one from her home. They were talking about a girl, Tiff. She had ruined Bella somehow. That was when I remembered some magazine my sisters had been reading. They had gasped and tried to show me, but I waved them away. It had been something about Bella hitting rock bottom but I hadn't cared at the time. Now I knew, that girl had sold a story to hurt Bella.

She had hurt my Bella and I wanted to hurt her!

But for now I just watched as my Bella laughed and talked with the person on the phone. Downstairs, some of her friends were arranging for a party of some sort. Her birthday, it seemed from what I could hear. Bella was turning 18.

BPOV

I had fun at my little party. We ate takeout (thank god, cuz Charlie's cooking is horrendous!) and played _Scene it!_ It was a silly game, but still fun. Then I opened my presents. I got a camera from Charlie, a scrapbook from Billy, my mom had sent the new Manolos I wanted, a DVD from Angela, a CD from Jess, and from Jake I got a secret present.

At the end of the night, he pulled me upstairs. "I wanted to give you your present without everyone around."

"Oh," was all I could say. We were sitting on my bed, and it seemed a little uncomfortable. I hadn't had anyone in my room but Charlie and me since I'd arrived.

I was about to offer him something to drink when I noticed how close he was. I tried scooting back, but before I could, Jake leaned in a kissed me.

It was a soft kiss, nice, but nothing like I'd felt with Edward. There was no strange coldness to his lips. And no spark either. It was like kissing my brother!

I pulled back and pushed him away. "Listen, Jake. I'm sorry, but—"

"It's Cullen, isn't it."

Um, what? "I have no idea what you're talking about. But listen to me! I don't like you in that way. I'm sorry but I think it's better if we're just friends."

He muttered something I didn't catch, but I think there was some profanities in there somewhere. "Who is it?"

"Who is what?"

"Which one of the Cullens are you dating? I know it's one of them. Everyone was talking about it before you came downstairs." He was angry now, and I was scared he might start shaking me.

"It's not a Cullen."

"Yes it is! Tell me Bella!"

"Jake. Leave. Now."

He stomped out of the room, slamming the door with him. I stared at the door for a second before collapsing into tears. He didn't know how much I wished I were dating a Cullen. Edward Cullen to be exact.

EPOV

I watched the entire party. I saw Bella and Jake go upstairs. My stomach twisted in jealousy when I saw them sitting on Bella's bed. How dare he go in her room! I almost leapt in there and pulled him away, but then he kissed her.

And she pulled away.

Thank god! She didn't like him! I watched as she explained to him that she didn't like him in that way. He yelled and got angrier and angrier at her words. If he didn't calm down soon I was going to have to go in there and stop him.

She told him it wasn't a Cullen. He yelled more saying she was a liar and that he knew it was one of us. She kept denying him and it hurt my heart to hear that. Was she telling the truth in her denials, or was she just lying to calm him down.

I surveyed him slam the door. His thoughts were angry and tormented. He loved her, but she didn't love him. Bella brought heartbreak wherever she went, didn't she?

I was too busy listening to Jake's thoughts to notice Bella crying until her sobs were harsh and cold. She was pouring her heart out, and all I wanted to do was hold her.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had jumped from the branch to her window sill, wretched open the window and circled my arms around her.

She barely noticed.

Her sobs continued until she was out of tears and was wiping her eyes. I guess that was when she finally noticed my arms because she screamed and jumped up. Grabbing the closest thing, a textbook, she turned to face me. When she saw who it was, she dropped the book and fell to the floor.

I was worried she's start crying again and rushed over to her, but it seemed like she was more stunned than sad, because all she did was stare at me-bewildered.

"What-What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you," was all I said. I didn't want to elaborate unless I needed to. I mean, how do you explain watching a girl as she talked to her friend and was hurt by another friend from a tree without sounding like a creep?

She breathed deeply and almost started crying again. I could smell the salt of her tears, the flowery smell of her blood. I could hear her heartbeat: fast and scared. I could taste her fear. Not fear of me, but fear of Jake.

Good. Fear of me, I don't think I could handle.

"Oh, Edward!" she cried and flung her arms around my neck. "Stay with me, will you?"

"Always," I vowed.

We sat like that for a little while until I heard her father coming up the stairs. "Bells? Are you alright?"

She gasped. "Go! Hide!"

I ran to her closet and shoved myself in between her tons of clothes. Geez! How much stuff could one girl have?

Her dad opened the door and I prayed to God (although I don't think he listens to the soul-less) that I wouldn't be found.

**Wow! Wasn't that jam-packed! I know Jake was a little OOC, but deal with it Jake-lovers! **

**Also, check out the following:**

**My poll**

**The story Extra by dictionizzuh. It's amazing and I was her beta. She really needs reviews guys!**

**I need reviews too though! So before you check out her story, please send me one!**


	14. Confessions

**Hey! So, I'm kinda upset right now, but I'm getting over it. So I'd appreciate it if you all reviewed like crazy! Lol Can we get to 240 ?**

Chapter Fourteen: Confessions

BPOV

"Bells? Are you alright?"

I ducked under the covers and pretended to be asleep.

"I know you're awake, Bell. I heard you moving around." Charlie was standing above me now. He sat down on the edge of my bed and rubbed my back comfortingly. I guess there were some things to be said for having a dorky dad.

I snuggled myself deeper into the sheets.

"Dad, I'm fine. Please go away." My voice sounded muffled and unsure, but I really wanted him out. The sooner he was asleep the sooner I could ask Edward why he was here.

"I heard what happened with Jake. He was screaming and yelling when he came down. I almost had to wrestle him to the floor! Jeez, that boy is strong. Thankfully Billy managed to calm him down, but we still made him leave."

"Thanks," I whispered. I think Charlie heard me though. His hands kept patting my back and he pulled my covers and the top of my head into a hug.

"Aw, Bells. Not much of a birthday party, huh? I'm sorry."

I pulled the blankets off my head and looked up into the soothing face of my dad. "It's alright. I had fun for a little while, but I'm tired now. Do you mind if I go to bed?"

"Sure, honey. I guess you're all worn out. See you in the morning!" He kissed the top of my head, turned off my light and closed the door on the way out. Before I was even able to sit up, Edward was at my side. His face was worried, but it just made him look more beautiful. Who was I kidding? He was the reason I hadn't wanted to kiss Jacob. He was my only reason for staying in this very wet hole.

"Bella."

"Why the hell are you here!" I whisper-yelled. I was trying to disguise my obsession with him with anger.

"Um… well… it's hard to explain." He looked nervous and unsure. It was the closest I'd seen Edward look to human. He was so perfect.

"I've got all night."

He sighed. "Alright. Do you swear to secrecy?"

"I swear on all things designer that I will never, in this life, tell a soul whatever you are going to tell me." I raised my right hand for effect.

He chuckled; his back shaking with suppressed laughter.

"So…" I prompted.

"Where to begin…"

"The beginning is a good place."

That flawless mouth raised in a crooked smile that sent my heart fluttering. "Well, I guess you could say I'm not human."

"That I figured out. So what are you?"

"I don't know if I should tell you…"

"It's a little too late. You are in my bedroom and I want an explanation on why."

He sighed again and I almost giggled. He looked so cute when he was annoyed. Oh, who was I kidding? He looked cute all the time. "Alright. I'm in your room because I'm obsessed. I'm obsessed with you. That may sound a little stalkerish, and it is, but if I hadn't been here, who knows what would have happened. Bella, I love you."

Wow. I had just thought he was going to say he was passing by and had seen me being attacked by my so-called-friend. But now he was declaring himself to me. How did we get here? "Um. Wow."

He looked at me somberly. "Bella, I love your hair, your face, you. I want to be with you forever and"

I cut him off with a wave of my hand. "Okay, I'm not saying I don't appreciate or return your sentiments, but really. Why all of this now? I barely even know you! How can you say you love me?"

"I've waited a hundred years for someone like you…" he confessed.

"Ha! I caught you! How could you have waited a hundred years? You're only seventeen, right?" My voice was thick with implications.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Charlie called from his room.

Shoot! "Uh, yeah. Sorry. I was just… um… praying! Yeah, praying."

"Oh, okay. It sounded like there were too people."

"No, I'm just practicing my… acting… for, you know, later."

"Um, oh. Goodnight then."

"Night, dad!"

Edward was shaking with laughter at the exchange. I hit him on the arm to shut him up, but ended up with a bruised hand. Gawd, he was like granite hard! "Shut up!"

"Sorry, that was just too funny. Seriously, praying? Acting? You are a horrible liar."

"What did you want me to say? I had a rock hard god in my bedroom and I was trying to get him to tell me what he was? Oh! And that he was in love with me?" I was angry now and I could feel my face turning red.

Edward didn't respond, he just smiled that crooked smile of his and let my heart flop around in my chest. Did he have any idea the effect he had on me? By the look on his face, he did. If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn he had heard it.

"Where were we? A hundred years?" I prompted.

"Right," he said. With one last sigh, he told me everything.

…

I managed to fall asleep after all he had told me. His confession had sent my head spinning, but I was more tired than I thought and had fallen asleep quickly. Before sleeping, though, I made Edward promise to not leave. He swore and I was able to sleep peacefully.

My dreams were filled with green leaves, and swirling images. I couldn't make sense of it. The only clear part was Edward. He was just ahead of me, but no matter how fast I ran I could never catch him. Just as I was about to touch his marble skin I awoke with a jolt.

"Are you alright?" a velvet voice asked by my ear.

I twisted to look at the face of my angel. He had stayed. His clothes, the same as yesterday, proving that he hadn't left. Not even to change.

Wow.

I had never been so happy. The perfect statuesque person loved me, I was privy to a secret as old as anything, and I was actually starting to like Forks. Sure, it wasn't fun and full of adventure like NYC, but I had never had someone like Edward in the city.

Maybe I could stay here forever.

**Cute! Aw, its so warm and fuzzy I might go throw up. Oh well, I won't. Well, I feel much less depressed now, but I'd feel even better if you all sent me a happy, sweet review!**

**Kisses,**

**Zukaddy**


	15. Meet the Cullens

**Okay, before I begin, I need to recommend a story. It's called Survival of the Smartest and it's by The Green One. It's only once chapter so far, but she will probably update regularly. She's new to fanfiction but her story is really good. I'm also beta-ing it, so her writing style might reflect mine. Lool. **

**Alright, I'm done. You can read now…**

Chapter Fifteen: Meet the Cullens

BPOV

I woke up early. Whether it was from lack of exhaustion or knowing I had a god laying next to me, I wasn't sure.

"Are you alright?" he breathed into my ear. The smell of him stunned me as I turned over. It was sweet, yet spicy. Hot, yet cold. Flowery, yet not. It was perfection.

I stretched, smiled at him, and threw my upraised arms around his neck.

"I'll take that as a yes," he laughed. His scent engulfed me again. It was a moment before I was coherent enough to blink.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I glanced at the clock, quickly. There was a little light filtering through my window, it was mostly grey, but I still didn't have any approximation on what time it was. My clock read 6:45. It was early for me.

"Well, I thought you might want to meet my family."

That shocked me. We had just declared ourselves last night and he already wanted me to meet his parents? Yet, the speed at which we were traveling in this relationship didn't bother me a bit. I wanted it to go faster. "Okay. I should probably eat first though."

"So you eat now?" His eyes were dark as he said this. How much did he know about my old life, my old habits? If he knew about my bulimia would he still love me?

I didn't reply, though. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes, jumped out of bed, and walked out the door. I could hear him chuckling behind me and then he was walking next to me. I hadn't even heard him get out of bed.

We walked together down the stairs. If my slow pace annoyed him, he didn't show it.

In the kitchen I grabbed my favorite cereal, milk, and a bowl. Edward sat at the table, watching me. "So, what should I wear to this classic 'meet the parents?'"

"Well, it's not so classic. We are vampires."

The word sent a little thrill through me. "Well, I still need to dress the part."

He smiled that crooked smile I loved, sending another shiver down my spine. "I'd say anything you wear to school would be fine. Nothing too fancy! I've seen your closet. Do you actually wear some of those things?"

I crossed my arms, irritated. "I love my clothes! They are all Designer! Don't you dare diss Karl Lagerfeld!"

His laugh echoed through the empty house. Charlie always left early, so I wasn't worried about getting caught. "Okay, okay. I won't criticize your clothes again! Wow, you're almost as bad as Rosalie and Alice!"

His laugh was infectious, and soon I was giggling too. I finished my cereal quickly and ran back to my room.

He was already there. I swore to myself that someday I would be able to do that. Someday _I_ would be a vampire too.

"Can I have a human minute? I need to get dressed." I gestured at myself and then at my closet.

He nodded and disappeared out the window, but not before promising to be back in a half hour.

As soon as he was gone I dug through my closet. My favorite Juicy blue and white sailor striped blouse and Citizen's of Humanity jeans were what I had in mind. **(pics in profile) **It took an inordinate amount of time to find them, but I managed. I would need to organize my closet soon. It was much smaller than what I was used to and with no maid, things had gotten a little out of hand.

By the time I had found them and shoved my butt into the now-small jeans, Edward would be arriving in fifteen minutes. I ran to the bathroom, brushed my hair and teeth, and was putting on my makeup when he popped through my window, scaring me half to death.

"Oh my gosh! Jeez, you scared me half to death!" My hand flew up to my throat in surprise.

"Well, you're now much closer to my kind then!"

I didn't smile or laugh. I was too busy finishing my eye makeup.

"You know, you look perfect the way you are. I don't know why you have to put makeup on." He was staring at my face in the mirror and it was creeping me out a bit.

"Well, not all of us look like movie stars 24/7. Even if we are celebrities, it takes a little work."

He smiled his crooked smile again and I felt my heart flutter. I could tell Edward heard it too when his smile just grew bigger. I would need to mask his effect on me if we were going to be popping in like this.

"Are you ready yet?"

"Almost… done!" I straightened up. "What do you think?"

"You look great. Marc Jacobs would be proud."

"Oh my god! That reminds me!" I ran back to my closet, desperately searching for my shoes. They were gorgeous black and white patent leather pumps with black laces on the toe. I had bought them a week before I left and never had a chance to wear them. Now seemed as good a time as any! "Okay, I'm ready!" With the shoes I stood almost as tall as him. I was not by any means short, but it still helped.

He held his hands out to me. "Hop in!"

"Are you carrying me?"

"It's faster than taking your truck, and I didn't bring my car, remember?"

Oh. Duh! I jumped into his arms eagerly, but a little surprised. He was much chillier than I remembered—cold man or not. "Ready for takeoff pilot!"

His face stretched into what I thought of as my grin—the crooked one—and he dashed out the window. I closed my eyes. I hated flying and I had a feeling Edward's running would be a little like airplane flights.

All I felt was a little whoosh of air, and then he placed me down. "Welcome to my home."

I opened my eyes to the grandest house I had seen in the little bit of Washington I'd been able to visit. It was large, white, and definitely expensive. My mother would be proud, but all I could think about was if I looked decent enough for his family.

"Come on," Edward pulled my hand as he started towards the house.

Despite my wariness, I had no choice but to agree to his iron strength.

He opened the door for me like a perfect gentleman. The inside of the house wowed me even more. It was wide and open and very neutral. The colors were mostly of the beige family and everything matched. Not a speck of dust marred the beautiful room.

"Wow," I whispered.

"I'm glad you like it," Edward laughed. "Come meet my… parents."

Suddenly, two people were standing next to me. I had already met Carlisle, and I figured the woman next to him was Esme. She was the only Cullen I had not met yet. "Hello, Bella. Welcome to our home," she said. Her voice was like bells.

"It's wonderful! Wow…" I marveled at the statues and art hanging on the walls.

"Thank you."

All of a sudden there were another two people in the room. It took me a second to realize it was Alice and Jasper. "Hi, Bella!" Alice chirped and skipped over to kiss me on the cheek. She was the only one who had made any move to touch me, and the gesture was comforting.

Jasper just nodded, but I didn't mind. He was the quiet type.

"Bella! Nice to finally meet you!" a booming voice called from the top of the stairs.

I looked up into the face of Emmett. Next to him was Rosalie. She looked at me scornfully and looked me up and down. Once she saw that all my clothes were obviously well made and expensive her face relaxed and she smiled. "Hello, Bella. I love your shoes." Her voice was as lovely as her face.

"Thanks, they're Marc Jacobs." I was suddenly shy. Surrounded by these marble statuesque people, it was easy to feel ugly. I gave myself a mental pep talk and felt a bit better.

All the friendly faces made the ackward situation a little better. I looked to my left at the room next to us. It was small compared to this room, but still esquisite. It was painted in blues and whites with sheet music spread all around the walls. I walked over to look inside. "That's my music room," Edward said.

Inside there was a baby grand piano with two pieces on the stand. "You play?"

"Yeah, music is my passion."

"I'm sure you're amazing," I complimented.

"I'm not great," his face came the closest I'd seen to looking embarressed. I knew he couldn't blush, but his face still help the sheepish look mine always had when I was upset.

"Can I hear you play?"

He didn't reply, just took my hand and led me into the room. I took one last look at his family, but no one was there. They had not-so-subtly given us some privacy.

He sat on the stand as I leaned against the piano. "I wrote this one for you," he whispered, his velvet voice as musical as the instrument I was standing against.

"Play it for me."

**Fluff! Aw, it's basically the chapter "Cullens" in Twilight, but I wrote it so that it was more like my Bella. **

**Also, I want to say that I am planning to continue on Forks' Baby Boom but I'm kinda at a writer's block and I'm too busy with my other stories and beta-ing Survival of the Smartest. I'll probably continue in a few weeks once I finish this one up.**

**Review!**


	16. The Most Beautiful Thing

**Hey, sorry it's been two weeks since I've updated. I just didn't have time. But here's a new chapter to make up for it. **

Chapter Sixteen: The Most Beautiful Thing

I wasn't sure what to expect when he told me he had written a song for me. Maybe something loud and hard, like passion, or soft and sweet, like love, but what I got was what I least expected.

The music crashed over me like a wave, yet it was calm and restrained. I had heard nothing like it and it was written for me! I couldn't help the idiotic grin the spread over my face in a fit of euphoria. I had never been so happy. 

He continued to play and I finally noticed it was a lullaby, not a loud, passionate song, but a lovely lullaby. It was more beautiful than anything I'd ever heard and I felt my eye fill with tears.

Edward was a composing genius. 

He kept playing until the last note hung in the air. The silence that followed was almost deafening, and compared to his playing all other sounds seemed crass and ugly. 

"Wow," I finally managed to say.

"Wow? I wrote you a piece and all you can say is 'wow'? Come on, you can do better than that, love!" 

I looked up at the angry sound of his voice, but he was grinning and looked happy. I guess he was just faking it.

"I'm speechless. Oh! And I'm crying!" The tears I had been holding back finally spilled over.

"Bella! Why are you crying? Was it horrible? I know I tried to capture you in it, but I don't think it's perfect yet. It was awful wasn't it? Oh, Bella!" He looked worried now and that made me laugh through my tears.

"Awful! Edward, that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard! Wow, I think I'm in love with you now."

"What? You weren't in love with me before? Gosh, Bella. I'm hurt!" He clutched his chest in mock hurt.

"Ha! Well now I'm in love even more! What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"You saved me," was all he said before he kissed me again.

I would spend forever kissing Edward if I could, but of course the bloodlust thing sort of got in the way. He pulled back before I was able to do any more than a closed mouth kiss. _Damn bloodlust._

As he pulled away I heard a crash from upstairs. "Oh, we'd better go. I think Emmett's gonna break something and I don't want you in the way. Here, I'll show you something." He grabbed my hand and pulled me back out to the car.

"Where are we going?"

"To a place I go to when it's nice weather. Today it supposed to get nicer, and I might show you something special," he winked and I could feel my curiosity rising.

"Okay…"

"Trust me, you'll love the meadow."

**Short, I know. Sorry again. But next chapter will be the meadow! I think I'm gonna have some fluff for one or two more chapters and then I'll end it. So maybe three or four more chapters. Sorry!**


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm taking a break for awhile

I'm taking a break for awhile. I just don't have the urge to write and I've got a bit of writers' block. Sorry. I'll try to come back soon, but give me a few weeks to get some ideas together.

Thanks.

Sorry.

Zukaddy


	18. Complications

Sorry it's been so long

**Sorry it's been so long. I wasn't planning on updating for a while longer, but I came up with a great idea just a few seconds ago and I decided to try it out! It's been a month, I know. You can all send me angry reviews, but I'm sorry!!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter Seventeen: Complications

BPOV

"Trust me, you'll love the meadow," he said.

"Meadow? Are we going to be walking a lot?" I looked down at my shoes. They were my favorites and I really didn't want to ruin them. Not to mention the rest of my clothes.

"Yes. I'll take you home so you can get changed into something else. I've lived with girls long enough to know that clothes are almost more important than life."

"Actually, I would die for a great pair of shoes, so they are more important," I teased.

"Well, I guess I'll have to remember that, won't I?"

"Either that or what kind of flower I prefer, your choice!"

"Hmm… I'll think on it." Then he smiled and I felt my breath freeze in my lungs. He was so beautiful. "Let's go."

We were back at my house in less than five minutes. That boy drove so fast it was like taking the subway, but I always felt so much safer with him.

Pulling into Charlie's driveway, I noticed there was another car next to his cruiser. It was black and looked like a rental. _Who could be visiting?_ I didn't think we were expecting company, but leave it to Charlie to forget something like that.

"Hello? Dad?" I called out.

"In here, honey. And you won't believe who's here!"

EPOV

I smelled her as soon as we pulled onto Bella's street. She smelled like perfume and money. Lots of money.

Bella's mom was here.

As we got closer I could pick her voice out of the many coming from the people around us.

_Oh! Bella will be so happy! I know how much she hates Forks and I can almost feel the torment she gets staying in this rainy hell. Ugh, I've only been here an hour and already I my hair has been damaged beyond belief by this place! How could Bella stand to stay here for so long! Oh my god! I'm a horrible mother!_

Her thoughts went on and on like this until we pulled in and I stopped the engine. Then they switched to something more like, _Aiiii! Bella's here! Oh, is my makeup okay? I'd better go fix my hair._

What mother needed to dress up for their daughter? Didn't family love each other despite appearances?

I guess New York moms were different.

BPOV

My mom. My mom was the visitor and it looked so wrong. Seeing her with her hair with its Japanese straightening treatment and her designer clothes looked so out of place next to Charlie's couch and small TV. I wasn't sure if this was how I looked in his house, but I didn't think I clashed this bad.

"Mom?"

"Bella! Oh darling! I've missed you so much! Gosh, it has been so long! Oh, you are so beautiful! Bella—"

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Didn't Charlie tell you?" 

"Tell me what?"

"I've decided that since you are being so good with this less-than-traditional rehab, I'm going to let you come home early! Today!"

I was stunned. No, more than stunned, I was shocked. My mom was here and she was actually telling me I could go home. It was like a dream come true! I looked around Charlie's kitchen, looking at all the small town things I hated, then I turned the other way and saw Edward.

I couldn't leave Edward. He meant more to me now than anything New York had. I didn't care if I had to stay in Forks for the rest of my life, I didn't want to leave.

"No."

"What?" My mom was the stunned one now. I guess she assumed I would just come without problems. I was a New Yorker; I knew it and she did too. But I was also in love with Edward.

I was in love.

"I don't want to go with you," my new discovery made me seem more defiant and I felt confident. I had the upper hand and I wasn't going to let it go without a fight.

"Why? Why not?" Her eyes landed on Edward. "Is it this boy?"

"Yeah. I'm not leaving mom."

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

"Renee Collins!" **(AN-now I know Phil's last name is Dwyer, but I had Phil Collins from the start so I'm gonna stick with that.)**

"Charlie! Tell your daughter that she is coming with me and that is that!"

"Uhhh," my dad looked flustered. "I think Bella should do what she wants."

"Charles!"

"Thanks dad!"

"If you don't mind, could I give my opinion on the subject," Edward, looked like a true gentlemen, asked.

"Of course," I said.

"I think Bella should be able to make the choice for herself, but I do not want to be the reason for her staying. She needs to make the decision without my influence."

God, that boy had a way with words.

My mom looked stunned at this. She obviously had been hanging out with too many sleazes and Edward's gentlemanly approach shocked her.

"Well then. That's settled I guess. Bella, I think you should go to your room and think this over a bit. Edward, if you don't mind giving her some time alone…" my dad took the initiative and I loved him for it.

"Sure, Bella, I'll see you in school. Renee, Charlie." He left with a wink that told me he'd be up in my room as soon as I was.

"I'll be upstairs."

Even before I was on the second floor I could hear my mom trying to convince Charlie that I needed to come home.

"Edward?" 

"I'm here," said a voice from my bed.

"Oh!" I turned to see him lying on my bed, looking as human as a superhuman could.

"Did you really mean it when you said you wanted to stay for me?"

"Yes. Edward, I love you and I'm not leaving you without a fight."

He sighed.

"What?"

"It's so nice to finally hear you say that you love me."

"I had said it before."

"Not like that."

It was silent for a bit, except for the sounds of Renee speaking to Charlie about how bad he was of a parent.

"Do you want me to go?" I asked.

"Never."

"Than why did you say that back there?"

"Because I didn't want your mom to think you were staying just because of me. I want you to stay because you really want to, not because you want me."

"But you are all I want."

"Bella, I do not want to be the reason for your decision. Just imagine I don't exist."

"I still want to stay. There really isn't anything I want in NYC right now."

"Then stay."

"Always."

**Awwww…. Okay, so there are some complications now! Hence the chapter title. Hopefully there are no complications preventing you to not review! **

**And even if there are you should review anyway!**


End file.
